


The Coming of Age Escape

by GslMcCall



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: Alternate Universe!(Y/N), daughter of Bruce Wayne attends Cambridge University with her brother Joe and two adopted brothers Gwilym and Ben. They all love studying there, but as the student suicide rate rises the siblings uncover that Scarecrow is the head of their college. The Siblings hatch a plan to escape before Crane can get to them. With a plan in place, and the Bat family prepared for a fight, will they escape unscathed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an alternate universe crossover I guess? I have no idea what I'm doing with this as dreamt of it last night and just had to write it! A few changes from canon, the main being that the whole story is set in England rather than America (I'm English it's easier for me to write what I know!)  
> Hope the DC fandom understand the Bo Rhap in jokes and hope the Bo Rhap fam understand the DC World.  
> Just to be clear the Bo Rhap Boys are stand ins for each Robin (Rami=Dick Grayson/Ben=Jason Todd/Gwil=Tim Drake/Joe=Damian Wayne) and the OC is a stand in for Carrie Kelly. There is also subtle incest, nothing explicit but it's implied. Also I know Rami isn't mentioned in the summary but thats because he's not at the uni and is quite minor in the story. Hope this all makes sense and hope you all enjoy!

(Y/N) was a pretty ordinary twenty-one year old. She attended Cambridge University and studied Classical Archaeology. Okay, so maybe she was a little bit of a nerd, and maybe she had a rich kid vibe from what she was studying. But other than that she was completely, one hundred percent ordinary. Except she wasn't.  
She was the daughter of British billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Her older brothers also attended the same university. Joe studied Natural Sciences, specialising in Palaeontology, Ben studied Education, specialising in Drama and the Arts and Gwilym also studied Natural Sciences but majored in Pathology with a minor in Astrophysics. So they were a pretty spoilt bunch, but they were also pretty smart. Even though it was pretty well known that the rich kids ran both Oxford and Cambridge, it was odd that these four weren't adorned with love from their peers. In fact it was quite the opposite, they weren't hated by their peers but they weren't involved enough and would rather keep to themselves, a trait they'd unfortunately inherited from their father.

Another thing they had also inherited from daddy dearest was the ability to solve a mystery. One of their long standing mysteries had been the rising student suicide rate in their college. Since the new Dean of their college had taken over the suicide rate had slowly started to rise, until it had become an all time high just after the holidays. The siblings were suspicious and kept up old habits of snooping from rooftops. They had been investigating so long that it had become a routine amongst the siblings to take it in turns to watch over the Dean and report any unusual findings, but there never was. The Dean nor anyone else seemed suspicious, until one afternoon when everyone was free the siblings called home. Bruce answered and shouted Alfred into his study so he could see how everyone was doing. "I'm sorry Rami's not here to see you, he and Lucy are helping out with a League mission." Bruce said monotonously.

"That's okay daddy, we'll talk to him when he gets back!" (Y/N) said excitedly, holding the phone so everyone could see and made sure everyone was in shot.

"How are you all doing?" Alfred asked, "I see someone pulled an all-nighter, I take it you were finishing an assignment Master Benjamin?" Alfred added. Ben looked up more alert than he had been a moment previous, as he'd bee lying on (Y/N)'s bed with his head in his hands. His eyes darted to (Y/N)'s for a second, Joe and Gwil also exchanging a glance, but Bruce spoke before Ben had a chance. "No Alfred, he pulled an all-nighter alright, as did the other three but they certainly weren't studying!" Bruce said sternly. "How did you-" Ben started but Bruce interrupted.

"The bags under your eyes, the bruises on (Y/N)'s arm, the fact that Joseph and Gwilym are so far out of shot I can barely see them, also your trackers are still active, need I go on?" Bruce said matter of factually. The siblings were stunned to silence. "I'll take that as a no. So what were you all doing on your college roof last night?" Bruce asked concerned old habits were creeping back.

"What's it to you dad? We're uni students. We can do what we like!" Joe said, attempting to save his brothers and sister. Bruce not surprised that Joe had spoken up for them.

"I'm concerned that you may start having withdrawals from your life before university, I just want to make sure that you're all safe!" Bruce said genuinely. But Joe scoffed and Gwil rolled his eyes, Ben looked down at the bed covers and (Y/N) held Bruce's gaze through the screen. "Oh daddy, why would we do anything like that? Cambridge isn't London!" (Y/N) answered with a smile hoping that would be the end of that conversation. But Bruce knew his children better than they thought, so he decided he would bait them. "You know who your new Dean is don't you?" he asked once he'd composed himself, so he wouldn't give up his game before it had started. (Y/N)'s eyes widened, Joe and Gwil also snapped their attention to the screen.

"The name sounded familiar, but haven't seen or spoken to him." Gwil shrugged, "Yeah feels like he hasn't left his damn office!" Joe chuckled, as that's where the Dean had always been since he'd arrived. "Why are you asking us that daddy? The new Dean has been here awhile." (Y/N) asked, even though she knew why Bruce had mentioned him. (Y/N) tried to subtly tap out 'He Knows' in Morse Code to her brothers, but Bruce was too good. "You know why I'm asking baby girl. You know so well that you're oblivious brothers are still trying to piece together your Morse Code!" Bruce almost shouted, but he took a breath before he spoke again. "So what can I do to help?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know about the suicides?" Ben asked confused. "Bit of a weird thing to be keeping a track of Bruce!" Gwilym said without thinking. He clasped his hand over his mouth when he realised, mumbling a 'sorry', making Joe laugh. "I mean yes, I've read so much in the paper, but I thought you were going after Scarecrow?" Bruce said, now confused. Joe stopped as soon as he heard the name. "Scarecrow?" he asked aloud. Repeating the name seemed to make everything click. "But if he's-" Ben started, "Then he knows-" Gwil tried to finish, but couldn't. "Then he knows who we are!" (Y/N) finally said it for everyone in the room. "He's been ahead this whole time!" Joe shouted to no one in particular.

"If you didn't know, then what has this all been about?" Bruce asked softly, probably the kindest he'd sounded since the first days into the adoption process of Ben and Gwilym.

"You mean you knew this whole time and you didn't tell us?" Ben shouted. (Y/N) reached her hand out to comfort Ben, but he moved off the bed completely, mumbling 'I don't believe this' but Bruce didn't seem phased if he herd. "I'm not to blame for your incompetence! I thought you were smart enough to put two and two together!" Bruce yelled, he sighed and continued "I'm on my way!" and with that he called off as Joe and (Y/N) were about to argue. "Great, just fucking great!" Joe slammed his fist on the desk.

A little while later the siblings were still in (Y/N)'s dorm, mulling over what Bruce had said. Alfred had called back in an attempt to calm everyone down, but only helped (Y/N) and Gwilym. Ben had stormed out of the room and Joe was silently fizzing. (Y/N) was sat cross-legged on her bed fiddling with the sheets, not being able to look at anyone."We could have saved those people" (Y/N) mumbled, continuing to fiddle with the sheets.

Joe and Gwil glanced over, Joe opened his mouth to say something but Ben rushed back into the room and embraced her in a tight bear hug, clearly hearing what she'd said. "Hey, no we couldn't because we didn't know. I know it's not fair, but you are not responsible for this okay? If anyone is, it's Bruce!" Ben whispered-shouted to (Y/N). "No he's not, not really. I should've been able to figure it out!" Gwil stated, annoyed with himself. Joe put a hand over Gwilym's as a comforting gesture. "It's not one's fault. Not even Dad's, unfortunately. He and Rami probably had more faith in us than we had in ourselves!" Joe said, hoping that his little speech might inspire a little confidence in his brothers and sister. But he looked at each of them and realised he'd possibly made them feel even worse. "Ah, I didn't mean for you-" Joe started but trailed off when (Y/N) hugged him tightly. Ben and Gwilym glanced at each other before they joined the group hug.

Bruce had notified the siblings that he was by the river on campus, so that was where they made their way too as the sun started to set. They arrived sitting on the wall, but weren't sure whether to expect Bruce Wayne or the Batman. They waited five minutes, meaning it was definitely the latter who was showing. "If he's not here in another five, he's set us up!" Ben stated with a hint of annoyance that Bruce would have played them twice in one day. "I don't think he'd take Scarecrow on himself again!" Joe replied, not wanting to defend daddy dearest, but he did genuinely believe that Bruce would show. "Yeah I don't think so either, especially with the The Black Guard about too!" (Y/N) added.

"You really think I'd be that stupid?" Bruce stated, his voice distorted from the Bat Suit. Bruce swung down from atop of the wall behind them, making everyone jump. "Jesus Bruce!" Gwil mumbled, earning a smack on the back of his head from Joe. "We don't have long. Now, we need to get you out of here before Crane gets to you!" Bruce started, but Joe laughed and (Y/N) interrupted "Leaving? Dad we're not leaving we need to stop him from hurting people!" she almost shouted, Ben grabbed her arm as she had started to rise. "Hey, hey, no we're not going anywhere, but just calm down a little okay?" he reassured her as she sat back down. "I hate to say this, but he has a point." Gwilym started, (Y/N) went to argue but Gwil put his hand out to continue. "Just hear me out, yeah? If we stay here we are more at risk of playing into Crane's hands. But if we're back home and work out how to bring him down from there then we aren't at risk at all. The only problem is how do all of us leave without raising suspicion?" Gwilym finished, standing and looking down at the path not wanting to meet the rest of his family's eyes.

"We run." Joe answered seriously, looking up from his lap. "You're on board with this?" (Y/N) questioned, surprised that Joe of all people agreed with one of their Dad's plans. "Gwil's got a point (Y/N)!" Ben stated looking at Gwil and then Joe. "We'd be safe and we'd still be able to help people!" Ben continued, trying to persuade (Y/N) who seemed to be the only one of them who needed to be convinced, surprising even Bruce. "I don't believe this, you're all cowering out?" (Y/N) practically shouted, standing where Gwilym had a moment before to look at each of them. "What the fuck Dad? What the actual fuck?" she screamed. "Well I'm staying here to help these poor, helpless and defenceless people, who deserved to be saved. Figure out how you're going to escape yourselves!" she shouted and stormed off presumably back to her dorm. "I'll go after her, make sure she's okay. Keep me updated, yeah?" Ben said, bolting after (Y/N).


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was breaking the morning after when a knock at (Y/N)'s bedroom door sounded. Waking her and Ben, with Joe and Gwil remaining asleep although their presence in (Y/N)'s room startled her. She untangled herself from the sheets and answered the door, but no one was there. (Y/N) was about to close the door when she noticed an envelope on the floor addressed to her and Joe. She bent down to pick it up, moving out of Ben's view, worrying him. "What is it (Y/N)?" Ben asked as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. "This was left outside." She said lifting the envelope up so he could see, "but it's addressed to me and Joe." Ben reached a hand out to take a look, but (Y/N) nudged Joe and stood on Gwilym's foot.  
"Aw what the Hell? Wait, I don't remember us coming back here?" Gwilym shouted as he awakened. Joe groaned "Five more minutes!" as he went to turn over but fell off the chair, making Ben laugh. "Joe, I think we have a letter!" (Y/N) stated moving back to the bed, not helping her brothers. "And I have a headache!" Joe mumbled as he got back onto the chair. "But Gwil has a point, I don't remember coming back to yours (Y/N), especially after you stormed off!" Joe answered confused. "Bruce?" Ben suggested, which seemed a pretty logical assumption. "Probably, anyways what's this about a letter?" Gwylim asked, nodding his head toward the envelope in (Y/N)'s hand.  
"Not gonna lie, I don't really want to open it, who knows what could be in this? It might not be a letter it could be-" (Y/N) started, but Joe interrupted her by taking the envelope from her grasp, opening it. Turns out it was a letter, which Joe decided he would read aloud, considering it was also addressed to (Y/N) too.

"So the Dean wants to meet with us?" (Y/N) questioned the rest of her siblings as Joe repeated the contents of the letter. "Seems so." Gwil hummed as a reply, "I smell a rat!" Ben stated with a hint of annoyance. "So do I, but don't you see? This gives you two a perfect cover to escape!" Joe shouted looking at Ben and Gwil. "Might wanna keep your voice down!" Ben laughed, (Y/N)'s eyes widening at the idea. "Looks like we have three hours to put a plan together!" Gwilym stated with a smile, rubbing his hands together.

Three hours later, the siblings were leaving (Y/N)'s dorm room for the final time. "Everyone ready?" Joe asked looking at each of his siblings who all nodded, knowing this was risky, but they had faced riskier situations. "Good luck, see you back home!" (Y/N) said as she waved Ben and Gwilym off down the corridor. "You too, see you soon!" Gwil shouted back, not daring to look. Joe and (Y/N) heading down the same corridor but in the opposite direction, towards the Dean's office.

Ben and Gwilym had reached the end of the hallway, standing by the doorway. "You ready?" Ben asked Gwil, knowing once they opened the door they were on the run until they got back to Wayne Manor. "Ready as I'll ever be!" Gwilym gulped, knowing if this didn't work the siblings would probably never see each other again. He huffed and reached out for the handle. "See you at the Old Man's house!" Ben said reaching his arm out and placing it on Gwilym's shoulder. Gwil laughed sombrely and opened the door for his brother who looked at him one last time with a grin before he bolted out the door and into the woodland. Gwilym followed Ben's lead with the hope that everything would turn out okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben bolted towards the gates of Wayne Manor across the square. The Black Guard had been tailing him for the majority of the day, but the end was insight. He just hoped that (Y/N) and Joe were okay after their meeting with Crane. And at that moment his prayers were answered, as he recognised the black limousine parked in the driveway with (Y/N) stepping out one side and Joe on the other, Alfred also leaving the car from the driver's seat. "Thank God!" he huffed with a smile, but his moment of relief came with a price as he herd one of the guards shout "OVER THERE!" Ben presumed they had also seen his siblings already inside the gates of Wayne Manor, but when the hooves of the horses became more distant he figured Gwilym had been spotted somewhere in the vicinity of the square. "Damnit Gwil!" Ben muttered as he headed toward the stables to create a distraction.

Gwilym had kept an eye on Ben the whole time, quite pleased with himself he'd been able to keep up with his much fitter brother's pace. But he'd been keeping himself hidden in the brush to keep the Black Guard's attention on Ben, knowing that Ben could outrun them even on their horses. But of course he just had to perk his head up as he herd the all too familiar sound of Bruce's limo. As soon as he herd a shout he knew he'd been spotted. "Fuck" he mustered as he quickly army crawled further into the brush, moving forward toward the Manor. It wasn't the greatest plan because he figured he'd probably get caught with it being so obvious, but what else could he do? Run further away? No way, he'd rather know he got as close to home as he could have before meeting his untimely death at Crane's hand. So he continued to crawl, until he herd another familiar sound. Ben's horse Phillip, the sound of his hooves were so distinct.

"Over here, think you can catch me now we're evenly matched?" Ben shouted, confirming what Gwilym had already thought, making him smile. He herd Philip gallop away and herd more hooves, indicating The Black Guard had taken Ben's bait. Gwilym darted forward, only to hit someones foot a few seconds later. "You'll need to move faster than that Gwil!" Rami chuckled as he reached his hand out to help Gwilym up. "Rami? I thought you and Lucy-" Gwil started but Rami put his finger to his lips. "Go! I'll see you and the others back in the Manor!" Rami stated with a reassuring smile, his hand lingering on Gwilym's shoulder before he bolted off, presumably the same direction Ben had headed.

But Gwilym was merely standing still watching his brother run, "Shit!" he muttered as he realised and started to run towards the gates of the Manor. He had stuck to the pavement by the wall of the park, on the edge of the square and he was mere meters away from home. When an arrow shot the park wall right in front of Gwilym "Fuck" he cussed, realising he'd been spotted again. He stood still, not able to move for fear, watching the Black Guard move closer. "Gwil, GO!" Ben shouted as him and Phillip galloped nearer, that was enough to snap Gwil out of his fear filled daze. He ran, running through the gates and not stopping until he reached the top of the steps, where Joe, (Y/N) and Alfred were waiting. He was panting hard, Joe putting his hand on Gwilym's back. "Gwil you alright?" (Y/N) asked, clearly concerned. But he raised a finger, meaning to give him a second as he looked for Bruce who wasn't on the porch with the others. "Where's_" Gwilym started but a loud crash interrupted him. Everyone turned to face the gates, to see Phillip on top of Ben who was wriggling to break free.

Everyone on the porch gasped, (Y/N) shouted Ben's name and attempted to go over to him but both Joe and Gwil held her back. Ben looked over with a smile, it was over for him now, he knew his fate. He whispered 'I Love You', although he knew his family would never hear him from this distance. He closed his eyes as he kicked his beloved horse, his friend, to get himself free. He stood up surrounded by The Black Guard, he was a little shaken but still stood confidently. "You killed my friend!" Ben stated without emotion, looking from the ground to each guard.

"For the love of God Ben, don't make this any harder for yourself!" Joe muttered as he and Gwil watched their brother whilst still restraining (Y/N), who stopped fighting upon hearing Joe and looked up over her brothers arms realising what Ben was about to do. But before Ben could do anything, a shot was fired. Everyone jumped bar Alfred and the caped crusader swung down from the Manor's rooftop, throwing Ben over his shoulder. "BEN!" (Y/N) screamed as Alfred dragged her into the Manor, with a stunned Joe and Gwilym following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Batatonic, really Dad? He could be out for hours!" (Y/N) asked, annoyed that her father had not only heavily sedated her brother but hadn't told anyone other than Alfred about the several extraction plans. "How could you possibly think this was a good idea?" Joe asked sternly, arms folded across his chest to show his disdain. But Bruce didn't answer either of them, instead he watched Gwilym fiddling with his thumbs in the doorway to Ben's room. "Aren't you going to add anything Gwilym?" Bruce asked kindly, making Gwil look up he was a little confused but shook is head, "you did what you thought was right, who am I to argue with that?" he mumbled. Alfred hummed in content, humbled by what Gwilym had said, as Gwilym shrugged and left the room knowing it was going to be awhile until Ben awakened. Joe and (Y/N) watched their brother leave the room before they both glared at their father, making Bruce laugh.

(Y/N) was fuming, "what the fuck are you laughing at? Do you think putting your son in a coma is funny?" she shouted standing up from her chair. Joe grabbed tight hold of her shoulder, he understood her completely and wanted to reassure her of that. "First you pull us out of uni and then you pull off a stunt like this? Jesus Dad, I thought you wanted us to get out of this kind of life, but then you throw us back in right at the fucking deep end!" Joe balled, (Y/N) putting a hand a top of Joe's still on her shoulder, even though she had taken a seat again. "I'm laughing because you three-" Bruce started pointing at (Y/N), Joe and then Ben in his his bed, "you're all alike, if it was one of you two in that bed I guarantee Ben would react the same way!" He chuckled "God forbid if it had been Gwilym or Rami in his position!" Bruce smiled as he continued, "there's nothing wrong with being headstrong, don't get me wrong! But it's that exact reason why I wanted you out; you can't go into a fight with that attitude! Ben would've been killed if I had not have intervened! I will not apologise for this, but I will be here until he wakes!" Bruce finished looking at his children. "So will I!" (Y/N) grumbled as she reached out and took Ben's hand. Joe huffed and stormed out of the room before he hit something.

A day later, Ben was still out. Bruce still stood watching his son and (Y/N) still held onto her brother's hand although her grip was loosening. "(Y/N) would you like some tea? Might help to keep you awake, so you can help me keep an eye on Ben?" Bruce asked gently, not wanting to frighten her. She nodded, her eyes starting to drop. Bruce let Alfred know, notifying him to add a sedative as she hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. Alfred delivered the tea and stepped just outside of the room, in case Bruce needed any help moving (Y/N) without getting the others involved, knowing that Joe would explode if he found out. But of course that was when Joe had to pass by Ben's room. "Everything alright Alfred?" Joe asked concerned something had happened to Ben. "Yes Master Joseph, everything is fine. Just delivering a cup of tea to your sister to help keep her awake so she can watch over Master Benjamin." Alfred stated simply. Joe seemed convinced and started to walk down the hallway, but stopped and came back. "Wait did she ask for the tea, or did gold old daddy dearest?" Joe questioned seemingly knowing his father. "Master Wayne sir, but please don't-" But before Alfred could finish Joe stormed into the room, just as (Y/N)'s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Bruce was stood by her, clearly all ready to collect her sleeping form.

"Are you fucking serious? As if drugging one kid isn't enough for you!" Joe screamed at Bruce, Alfred entered putting an arm in front of Joe to restrain him, but Joe easily pushed Alfred away. "Why don't you just dope all of us and bend us all to your will? Hm." Joe shrugged his shoulders as he watched Bruce sigh with (Y/N) in his arms. "Joseph let me take her to her room, then we can have this conversation somewhere else!" Bruce stated sadly, taking a step forward but Joe didn't move. "No, I think here is the perfect place to have this conversation Dad, surrounded by your two doped up children!" Joe stated rather than shouted, still stood defensively. But Gwilym burst into the room, "I herd shouting, is he oh-" Gwil trailed off as he saw the situation, he was about to scoot straight back out of the room before he was involved in any conflict. But Joe turned to him, "Ah Gwil, what do you think of this? Daddy dearest has doped another one of us, who do you think it's going to be next? Me, you, or maybe the boy wonder himself!" Joe remarked sarcastically. But Gwilym just stood there, wanting nothing more than to leave. Bruce picked up on that and eyed his son, lifting (Y/N) slightly, an indication that he just wanted to put his daughter to bed, as clearly Joe wasn't going to move out of Bruce's way. Gwilym nodded and moved over to Bruce to take (Y/N) out of the room, Joe shook his head disappointed that Bruce and unfortunately Gwil had proved him right, although surprisingly he wasn't mad about it. Just as Gwilym was about to leave the room with (Y/N) Ben groaned. Everyone's attention now on the boy in the bed.

Gwil took another step, now standing in the doorway, Ben mumbling 'no'. Everyone in the room thought he was suffering a nightmare, a good sign that the batatonic was wearing off. Rami raced to the room, almost crashing into Gwil and (Y/N). "Is she-" Rami started but Gwil merely whispered "asleep", he took another step, this time out of the room and Ben shouted in his sleep. Everyone bar Gwil racing over to Ben's bedside, Joe and Rami taking each of his hands. Bruce put a hand to Ben's head, he was pouring a sweat. "(Y/N). Don't leave me!" Ben whispered. "Gwil?" Joe shouted hoping he wasn't too far down the hallway. "Yeah?" Gwil asked as he stood back in the doorway of Ben's room. 

Ben groaned and arched his back, Joe squeezing his brothers hand tightly. "What-What's happening?" Joe asked scared. Rami looked Joe in the eye and held out his other hand to offer Joe some comfort, knowing that seeing someone have a night terror could be unnerving. Ben began mumbling incoherently, but one word was clear, (Y/N). "Gwilym place her on the other side of the bed, that might settle him down!" Bruce commanded, Gwil had been thinking along the same lines but was too afraid to say anything. He did as instructed, making sure (Y/N) was comfortable. But as soon as she had been placed on the bed, she reached out for her brother, putting her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder, as if she had done this before. Everyone bar Joe and Gwil seemed surprised at the intimacy between the two siblings, but considering Ben had never slept one night in his own dorm at Cambridge, Joe and Gwil especially had had their suspicions but never said anything. Ben whimpered, so even in her sleep (Y/N) moved her head further up so Ben could get her scent, normally the best thing to calm him down.

Moments later Ben was peacefully asleep with (Y/N) by his side. Everyone else in the room had also calmed down, considering how high emotions had been but everything in that moment made everything feel like it was finally going to be okay.


End file.
